What is love?
by twilight-jemmett
Summary: Bella and orphan...lost her parents to drugs and suicide at a young age. Will she finally know what love is when a new family comes to adopt a kid? i dont own twilight. Sm does


_Me: I do not own twilight, SM does. I own the plot. :)_

Chapter: 1

"Come on Bells it's time to meet the family, you know how Ms. Babbie gets when you don't at least try to act happy when new family's come!" Screamed Tasha the only girl in this hell hole of an orphanage whose only throat I don't want to rip out every moment of the day. Tasha's a very loud girl around 5'7, she's 15, who has one freckle at the center of her nose; it's actually not very noticeable at first. She has died black hair that's shoulder length and grey eyes with nice teeth and perfect skin not to pale and not to tan, she has her lip and nose pierced. She's very outgoing and very nice.

"I'm coming Tash one minute I just have to finish brushing my teeth then Ill be right there" I screamed. Now I'm a whole different story, I'm very quite, I'm around 5'3, I'm 13, I have no freckles and I have very natural brown hair, butt length and mud colored dough brown eyes I do have nice teeth though and very pale skin, some of the family's that actually do at least try to bond with me, asks Ms. Babbie if I was ill. Which I'm not, I'm just naturally pale and I'm small for my age…a lot smaller. I have no piercings and I'm more of a suffer in silence kind of person, and I don't talk to a lot of people just Tasha and only sometimes Ms. Babbie. Oh yeah I'm very clumsy, like so bad that I trip on nothing.

As I head down to the living room to meet the family I have a strange feeling that I cant describe like something extremes going to happen. As I get to the last step I tumble down to the floor and as soon as I stop I'm staring at a pair of expensive shoes. _Oh god oh god oh god. Great way to _impress_ the family there Bella just great. _I think to myself as I get up and quickly find my place at the end of the line next to Tasha who's trying to hide a smirk and giggles. And as she looks at me I cant help the giggle that burst through my lips then we are both holding on to each other laughing so hard we have a hard time catching our breath. Finally when we get ourselves together everyone's looking at us, some shock some smirking and finally some glaring, that would be Tommy and Talia they're brother and sister they got here around a month ago and instantly disliked me eh I don't care.

Then I look at the family and let me tell you whoa. There's 7 total, a very tall man around 6'3 probably the father, with sleek blond hair, I'm guessing around 28, very broad and a comforting smile, he's wearing tan kakis with a white dress shirt under a warm brown sweater vest with black dress shoes, his eyes are very unusual goldish amber but strangely right. Next to him is a very warm looking women with bronze hair a little pass the shoulder she's probably the mother around 26 average height slender with a comforting vibe, she's wearing a purple frilly dress shirt with a blackish bluish high shirt with one inch heels, she just like the blonde hair man has goldish amber eyes. Next to her is a very calm looking boy, he has dirty blond hair just above the shoulders, he's about 6'5, he looks to be around 18, he's not too muscular but does have some, he looks like he's holding back something pain maybe discomfort? Anyways he's wearing pair of dark blue jeans with a tight white shirt, he as the others have amber eyes but his are darker. Next to him is a tinker bell looking girl around 17, she's about 5'5 with twinkling amber eyes lighter than the others, she had black spiky hair that's above the shoulders, she small but I'm smaller, her smile is so beautiful. She's wearing light blue skinny jeans with black ugg boots and an American eagle sweatshirt with a yellow tank top underneath. Next to her is a very bear like man around 18-19, 6'9. He has really short brown hair dimples to die for and very very muscular like very. He's wearing black pants with a white long sleeve shirt with a vest hoodie thing on top for shoes he's wearing a pair of expensive sneakers. And strangely enough he had the same amber eyes. Next to him and I could swear she's a supermodel, she has blonde wavy hair to the middle of her back she has a freckle just above her lip. About 6'2 I say around 17-18. A perfect body and she's wearing black skinny jeans with a pink Hollister top underneath an Old navy sweat shirt, with black converse. She as the others has amber eyes. And last but not least is the most beautiful guy I've ever seen, he has messy bronze hair and he's ok muscle wise not to big not to small, he's wearing dark blue jeans with a black plain t-shirt. He's around 6'5 I'm guessing 17. And of course he has amber eyes and that's not the only thing they all have in common they all have pale skin but I'm paler.

"Ok, now where were we? Oh yes that's right ok children these are the Cullen's, and this is Carlisle." said pointing to the blonde haired man.

"Hello, yes my name is Carlisle and this is my family. Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." He said pointing to each person.

made each of us go into our rooms and wait for someone to come get us. And I as always was last. As I head down the stairs this time I make sure to go nice and slow and easy. When I get to the room I take a deep breath and walk inside.

Hi yes this is a new story….. I know what y'all are thinking "She already has stories not done what is she doing making more" Well… I don't really know…I do although want to tell you I will be updating EVERY-SINGLE-STORY-I-HAVE. J Also this is kind of welcoming back for me….I promise to update at least2 to 3 times a week also I don't have internet. Got turned off I think the 27 of January now I'm just waiting to post this one J and please review to tell me what you think of this one :) oh and i just broke my wrist today the 8 of febuary...:'( sorry


End file.
